1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to construction of images and more particularly to the producing of an image of a desireable set of colors on an exterior structure such as a piece of fabric, a canvas or other porous material.
2) Description of Prior Art
The producing of images by individuals on exterior structures such as fabric shirts, canvasas and other similar types of structures is normally accomplished by somehow imprinting or hand drawing an outline of the desired design and then carefully coloring that outline design on the exterior structure. This type of image producing arrangement requires a certain amount of artistic skill and most people just do not have the skill necessary to produce an attractive, accurate image using that method.
A desireable way to reproduce an image is by using a colored particulate matter such as glitter, sand, sawdust and so forth. For example, different colors of glitter could be utilized in a particular pattern to produce an image such as a flower on a garment. The obvious way to produce such an image would be by applying it directly to the exterior structure, such as on the front of a shirt, using glue and dry glitter or a glitter paint. Again, such direct application requires a certain amount of artistic skill which not everyone has.